Mahara Colst
Mahara Asatanisa Ekaterina Tessitura Colst II is a former prince of the Tessitura tribe, at a young age the raging wars of the land destroyed his tribe and he and his mother were forced to escape their home as it burned to the ground. Afterwards Mahara became a fierce pink warrior and swore to end the war so no other homes would be destroyed. "Jump out the window if you are the object of passion. Flee it if you feel it. Passion goes, boredom remains." Appearance Mahara is a tall handsome well built man. He has pale blue eyes and is most easily identified by his shoulder length feathered pink hair. Most people have often given him grief over his rather outrageous hair. But his strength and cunning let people forget rather quickly. His battle and casual outfit consists of a pink pinstripe button up long sleeve wearing a black vest with pink buttons over. He wears fitted black slacks with two red belts around his waist. His shoes are simple black loafers. He also has various pink accents on his outfit such as bordering, and wears a blooming rose in his lapel. Personality Mahara is often best described as. Raging homosexual. He openly flirts wilt anyone who he deems cute thinking up cute nicknames for his crushes on the spot. His attitude is extremely flamboyant and sly, he often attempts to seduce men almost the instant he meets them, with actual results. Mahara is very opinionated and is not shy about letting others know it. Mahara’s boundless confidence and intelligence radiates of his fingertips, while his caring and loving heart springs off his smile. Despite Mahara’s outrageous personality, he can have a serious side, such as when in Council meetings and when the situation calls for it. He also has somewhat of a temper and will often retaliate with verbal lashings to his opponent. This falls under the category of mainly straight men, who seem to anger and frustrate Mahara to no end. Powers and Abilities Mahara is an extremely powerful individual. His rise in ranks and power has led his power to be known as the Indifferent Warrior. His raw strength is nothing to snuff at, and with incredible grace and speed makes Mahara very dangerous. Mahara’s attacks center around plants, not so much the actual foliage, but instead using their essence and likeness to project extremely powerful attacks. A strange trait among Mahara’s attacks, is that they need water to be at their peak. When in dry or arid climates his moves will be weak or not form at all. In order for his attacks to thrive he needs to find a reliable source of water, wither from the air, the ground, or a lake\pond. *'Solemn Magnolia': Mahara summons a Scythe resembling a white Magnolia blossom, The scythe is relatively weak and most of its powers are still unknown. Because of how quickly Mahara abandoned it. *'Deceptive Jasmine': Mahara using a piece of his special purple jasmine, can launch a large purple ball of jasmine energy ant his opponent with powerful results. The orb is purple colored and has actual jasmine petals falling off of it. Mahara also finds the petals a great deal of fun, as he is seen dancing and playing with them in his free time. *'Valiant Zelkova': Mahara’s second scythe. Compared to its counterpart the Solemn Magnolia the Zelkova is stronger faster and allows Mahara more ranged move set, with flexibility and added grace. This scythe appears with a pink and black blade. The actual coloring of the scythe resembles a flower. This move is also necessary for Mahara to use his more powerful moves. This is easily Mahara’s most identifiable weapon. People now seeing his Zelkova as a signature of a pink ridden death. *'Elating Gloriosa': By summoning five Gloriosa petals to mark the sky, Mahara can actually throw pieces of his sky down at his opponent like water. This move involves Mahara being high in the air and using the petals to turn the skyline a pinkish-red. *'Silent Camellia': This attack involves Mahara sucking all the plant life energy from the local area and collecting it in a massive attack. This attack involves distracting the enemy and using deception to allow it enough time to gather energy. The final attack involves using a massive attack colored green for the plant life. However the attack is unknown in ability as Mahara used it as a bigger distraction to summon his Valiant Zelkova *'Elegant Lily-of-the-Valley': By slamming his Valiant Zelkova into the ground Mahara can summon three pillars to absorb energy into themselves. The pressure is so great that the person in the center could be torn in threes if not removed from the pillars. The Pillars can also absorb energy attacks. *'Illustrious Bird-of -paradise': Mahara most powerful move. By abandoning his Scythe Mahara can grow a pair of wings and a crown shaped and colored like Bird-of-Paradise petals. This is more along the lines of a body enhancement attack, as Mahara is shown punching and flying at sonic speeds. *'Treacherous Erica': Is not so much an attack as an escape move. By surrounding himself in a massive typhoon of rose petals. Mahara can move himself to nearly any location in an instant. This attack can be called somewhat misnamed as Erica plants are not related to roses at all. But then again you try making up all these names. The Good Earth Mahara’s special ability is called The Good Earth. By channeling an enormous amount of power into the ground Mahara can summon a large ball of dirt enriched with the finest soil. Slowly trees and other foliage spring up from the dirt and form a sort of forest over the surface of the ball. Then water is drawn to the orb to form rivers and streams across the sphere. When the ball is completely covered it resembles a miniature planet Earth. The Good Earth offers Mahara a ranged move set allowing him to control water from the streams, rocks from the planet surface, and gravity from the Earths natural gravitational pull. Mahara can also summon multiple Earths for added power. *'Dance of the Holy Earth:' Currently the Good Earths only named attack. Mahara begins by summoning several Earths and have them spin around a specific target. The planets spin and revolve around their opponent and release their massive gravity effectively crushing their target into a mushy pulp. Maggie Maggie is Mahara’s seventeen year old cat . She is a specially trained cat that has powers just below masters. She and Mahara met when he was a boy and the two trained in the way of masters. Though as a cat he powers could only go so far. Maggie is an old moody cat who’s only obsession seems to be getting her beauty sleep. As Mahara’s partner she brings it upon herself to snap Mahara out of his mood swings by clawing him in the face. Thought she knows full well how stupid and moody Mahara can be she will set down her life to protect him at all costs. Maggie has few abilities to fight with. *'Portal summonin'g: By meowing at high frequencies, Maggie can summon various gates and portals for travel, she has shown to move nearly anywhere in and instant. The louder her voice the larger the gate. It also seems this allows her to create separate dimensions, but the specifies are still unknown. *'Energy claws': Maggie can also coat her paws in a special blue energy that take the form of claws. With these she can swipe and tear with added power and speed. Trivia *Mahara’s theme is Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Cavern of Remembrance. *Mahara’s special ability is named after the Pearl S. Buck novel The Good Earth. *His aspect of life is, Passion Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Holy Dark Empire